The Kirkland Lunatic Asylum
by undeadAnimagus
Summary: Ivan Braginsky, a boy with some serious mental problems. Or does he? In this AU fanfiction, Ivan is a innocent teen, but when he is angered he becomes a ravenous, heartless demon. He was shipped to a lunatic asylum by his parents to try and 'cure' him. What happens next? Read on! Thank you! Excuse some minor misspellings and punctuation mistakes, please! I'm new!
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. These characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Not me. Thank you! :]**

**This story will most likely contain yaoi later on. (Not smut. But just hints of fluffy-ness haha~) So there's a warning for ya. Sorry for minor mistakes, I tried. And I apologize if some wording is awkward. This is one of my first fanfics. I am currently working on the rest of the chapters now. and I'm cleaning up and fixing these chapters too. But it might take a while! I'm sorry if the lore of some things I use is messed up. I don't know everything haha! There is minor gore in this chapter. Thank you all for reading! You're the best! :)**

** -THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS- **

The night was cold and damp. The hard concrete floors were flooded by the rain that had just fell a few hours earlier, leaving a crisp and odd-smelling odor in the air. Everything was quiet, all that could be heard was a few drops of water hit the ground from the roof of the old Kestin Lunatic Asylum.

Inside however, it was a diffrerent story.

Quick and stealthy footsteps dashed through the hallways of the old building, leaving small creaking noises to echo through the halls. From behind, all that could be heard was sharp and piercing screams from the other paitents in their rooms. The silver-haired Russian continued to try and make his escape. In his right hand, he held a small serated pocket knife, that was lightly stained with blood.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" a shrill female voice shouted out from deep within the corridor. A door abruptly slammed as louder footsteps raced closer to the Russian teen's position.

Ivan's pale violet eyes widened as he heard the woman's voice, a small frail gasp escaping his broken lips. He couldn't stop and surrender now, just because he was frightened. Yes, he had to keep going. The boy took a deep but short breath, and continued to move quickly through the hallway. Finding a rusty metal door, he opened it. Not knowing what could be on the other side, he just wanted to be out of sight from the tall scary Belarusian woman that was trying to catch him.

Knife in hand, he closed the door slowly, trying to keep it from squeaking or making any noticble noises. Ivan looked up and saw a few locks on the door, and found it to be a good idea to use them to his advantage. He hastily locked the door and stepped away from it. Clutching his small weapon, in his shaky and clammy palms his breathing hitched when he heard the floorboards creak closer and closer to his location. Until, it stopped. It was silent. The Russian boy tightly shut his eyes. _'This is just a bad dream, just a bad dream, please make it stop!'_ he screamed inside his head.

The aged metallic door suddenly busted open, hitting the wall and leaving large cracks. Ivan's eyes shot open and he jumped backwards, landing on the floor and slamming his back against the brick wall.

The women in the indigo-colored maid outfit stepped in, glaring at the defenseless boy as he was cowering on the floor. "You thought you could _try_ and escape again?" she asked as she bent down and grabbed a discarded wooden plank from off the ground, in her left hand. She eerily tapped it in the palm of her right hand as he paced closer to the Russian boy, kicking abandoned debris to the other side of the room to clear her path. "YOU THINK YOU COULD HAVE MADE IT?" Natalia growled as she swung the plank, striking Ivan on the side hard with the wooden object. Making the silver-haired teen cry out in pain, clutching his stomach. "Well. You just made it worse. Ivan. This is your 4th attempt to try and escape from here.. You know it will never work. So why do you try? You know there is no where else to go.. Even if you do escape.. you know you'll always end back up here.." The pale-blond chuckled dementedly. Tossing the wooden plank aside. The sound of the wood crashing to the ground made Ivan flinch in terror.

The young Russian boy laid there. All his failed attempts drifted through his mind. How could he make this work? He truly did think he was stuck here forever. But all of a sudden he slowly widened his eyes, realizing that he still might have a chance. He still had access to his small weapon. But.. what could he do? Natalia was taller than him, and most likely stronger than him.. Ivan gingerly wrapped his fingers around the knife, trying his best to keep it out of the woman's view. The boy started to sit up. 'Slowly Ivan.. Slowly...' a strange voice whispered through the Russian's mind.

Natalia soon noticed the boy trying to stand. This made her lips curl up into an evil smile. "Feeling better?" she asked sarcastically. All Ivan did was scoff, probably a bit too noticeably...

The Belarusian straightened her back, to appear more intimidating. Her mood now angered. "Oh, Ivan. What am I to do with you?" she asked as she took another step closer. "I remember the first day you arrived here..! Don't you?-" she slowly gained a scary smile. "You looked just how you do now..." Natalia turned her back to Ivan and took in an enthusiastic breath, while putting her hands on her hips. "Your parents couldn't take care of you any longer.. So they sent you here!" she smiled and turned back. "Do you know why they did this?" she leaned closer to gain eye-contact with Ivan. "Oh, sure they thought they had it made. Living with a nice child like you! But they didn't know who you really were until you attempted to kill your own brother.." Natalia's smile disappeared. "Your parents became worried for your brother's safety..! And you started seeing a counselor.." she paused. "But that didn't work obviously. You tried again. And again. And again." she repeated. "Until you just couldn't be alone for longer than 5 minutes with other people. Because of what you would do...What you would become." her voice became more quiet. "Not so innocent now are you? You're not. So stop trying to convince others that you are. I know your story." she whispered sternly. "You're not fooling anyone."

All Ivan could do was sit there and listen. Physically, he was just lying there. But mentally, he was screaming and clawing the women's eyes out. Ivan's eyes suddenly diluted to a dark blood-colored red. His hair started to turn a grey-ish color. All at once, he arched over in pain and started to cry out in misery. What was this horror? The boy gripped at the dry ground repeatedly, he felt very odd. It was unbearable. Ivan soon let a fierce growl escape his lips. He was shaking terribly now. Ivan then threw his hands over his shoulders to grip at his shoulder blades. Something is very wrong. Suddenly black charcoal-colored raven wings sprouted out of his back and extended to show off the feathers. The Russian was now gasping for air. What was this? Ivan quickly pulled his arms back in front of him, taking a good look at his hands. They were not normal hands any longer. His fingernails were now as sharp as a raven's claws.

The tall Belarusian women gasped as she immediately backed away from the monstrosity. "Wha-!" her words were stuck in her throat. All she could do was try and leave as quickly as possible. Natalia turned and headed for the door, grabbing onto the knob and twisted it. But then. Ivan got up and swiftly sprinted towards the girl, with the small knife in his hand, he jammed it hard in her stomach. The woman screamed as she tried to push the male away, but he was to strong. This strength definitively was not of human nature. It was way beyond that. Something, demonic.

The Russian teen growled wildly as he pulled the blade out, then shoved it in again, but in a different area this time, this time, it was her chest. Her beating heart. Natalia made one last gasp, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she gripped Ivan's hands, where the knife was. "Y-...You.. w-will.. never.. be saved.. from this hell.." she whispered in a cracked, frail voice. Before her grip started to loosen. Her eyes started to flutter. Ivan let go, and let her drop to the hard wooden floor.

Shifting his dark non-human eyes to the ground where Natalia laid. He leaned over and ripped the knife out of her chest, heartlessly.

But in that same moment, the wings faded and his features returned to normal, widening his eyes as he saw the blood pooling on the floor around the dead body. 'W-What did I do..?' he dropped the knife and brought his hands up to cover his mouth in surprise.


	2. Discovering

It finally dawned on the Russian. He was the murderer, he was the one who killed Caretaker Natalia. But how? He couldn't remember a thing! The last thing Ivan remembered was being hit with a piece of wood. Then nothing. The Russian shut his eyes tightly as he started to feel tears threatening to fall down his pale skin. He shook his head and quickly wiped his eyes with his long torn sleaves. Trying to not think of what supposedly just happened. But what now? The other caretakers are for sure to find out about this corpse!

Ivan's eyes shifted around the dusty room, looking for any means of hiding her bloody body. Suddenly he spotted a large grey sheet, that happened to be covering more pieces of discarded wood. It looks like people left these here, trying to build something but never succeded. He walked over and yanked the covering away, dragging it to the cadaver. Ivan pulled it over her dead corpse, trying his best to conceal it from others eyes.

The silver-haired Russian boy sighed heavily once he backed away and took a good look at it. Good, nothing showing. Ivan quickly stepped around the sheet to avoid messing with it any longer, looking cautiously out of the doorway. Left and right, no one in sight. Not yet at least. The teen carefully tip-toed out of the room, and turned back only to pull the door closed. Now he could escape! Finally! He let a small smirk spread across his lips as he continued to trek on. Each footstep was tantalizing, looking behind himself repeatedly to try and avoid another capture, he desprately wanted out. The Russian all of a sudden caught sight of a large door at the end of the hallway. Stopping in his tracks he widened his eyes, was this the correct door? He hadn't been down here in an awful long time. He couldn't remember. Ivan took in a nervous gulp before taking another step closer to the door, and reaching out for the doorknob. Shutting his violet eyes and starting to breath more heavily, he grabbed the knob and twisted it. It wasn't locked! This could hopefully be the way out! He sighed softly in relief before slowly pulling the door open. With each creak and squeak the hinges sounded, Ivan's heartbeat seemed to thump faster and faster. Before taking a peak inside before entering. No one in view.. how come? The Russian opened the door fully before walking in the lobby of the Asylum. He snuck aross the foyer, quietly. Though he barely started to remember where he was, he was still unsure and still scared.

In that same moment, the sound of a door closing was just enough to make Ivan jump, swiftly moving to hide behind a tall potted plant by the sign-in desk.

Sharp clicking of high heels on the marble floor paced across the room. The lobby, it was so beautiful in appearence compared to what was on the inside, what was really going on past the doors. But in the midst of Ivan's thought the heels stopped, then a sound of papers ruffling and being set on the desk. By now Ivan's heart felt like it had stopped. Who ever it was, they were extremely to close for comfort. The boy looked around from behind the thick leaves of the plant and saw two large entrance doors. That's it! There they are! Now if only he could just sprint to the doors and be free, if only it were that easy. Ivan narrowed his eyes and took in a very nervous but silent breath, shakily crouching down on his hands and knees. The sound of heels began to click again as they seemed to walk behind the desk and sit down in a chair. This was it, he had to move now or risk being discovered. Ivan started to crawl, trying to make as little of noise as possible. But starting to fail as his movements quickened. No! Go slower! Ivan huffed and shook his head. He had to keep going. This could be his last chance.. Closer and closer to the entrance doors, until he was right in front of them. The Russian's violet eyes scanned the wooden doors and slowly reached up to get a grasp of the door handle, twisting it slowly..

-"Ivan, is that you?" a sweet voice called out from the desk. Ivan gasped and quickly turned around. The woman sitting at the writing table had short blonde hair, her bangs were held back by two turquoise colored clips, wearing a nurse cap and a nurses's uniform. Her eyes were a clear teal hue, and very sparkly. "What are you doing out here? I thought Natalia was watching you." she chuckled softly with a calm smile.

"A-Aah.. I'm sorry.. N-Nurse Katy-Katyusha.." Ivan took in the heavy nervous lump that was in his throat. Run! Now! She's far away from you! You can get out if you just opened the door!

The teen narrowed his eyes and took another grip at the doorknob twisting it open.

"Oh it's alright-eh? Where do you think you are heading? There are guards out there ya know. The gates are locked as well.." the nurse said with a sympathetic frown. Katyusha slowly stood up and pushed the rolling chair in, walking over to the boy. "I know you want out, hon." she leaned over and hugged Ivan. "The others do too.. -But I can't help you unless I want out of a job.." Yekaterina whispered in the boy's ear. The Russian slowly wrapped his arms around the female's neck, (since her abnormally large breasts covered the most of her chest.) and sighed. He hated when Nurse Katyusha caught him, she was so loving and motherly, something Ivan never felt. He yearned for that feeling, so, you couldn't blame him for falling for her sweetness.

"I'll take you back to your room? And I wont tell the doctor you tried to escape again.. Because I know how he'll react.." she whispered in a quieter tone. Hm.. her tone sounds unusually silent.

Ivan shakily nodded, and let go of her, backing away and grabbing onto her hand.

Yekaterina smiled happily and giggled. "That's it! Good boy!" she nodded, starting to walk off back into the dreaded corridors.

The Russian's blank violet eyes drifted back to the doors, damn, he was so close. But, she said there were guards and the gates were locked too. Maybe he could sneak out another way.. Maybe.. he could have someone help him..

The tall female nurse continued to walk along the dark hallways with the supposedly innocent boy. Looking left and right, and walking right past the metal door, where her dead sister lay. She had no idea at all.

But all of a sudden, a metal door with a small window at the top was thrown open, crashing where the hinges stopped. A crazed mental patient jumped out of the doorway, but was seemingly dragged back into the room by their legs. Screaming and whining could be heard from that room. It was horrific, what went on in the asylum. Katyusha, averted her eyes quickly and continued to pull Ivan along more quickly, she didn't want to see that, as much as she knew Ivan didn't want to. Yekaterina hated it there, probably as much as the patients did, but she had to stay there. It was the only job that would accept her at the time. The short Russian boy clinged to the blonde nurse tightly for the feeling of protection as he winced at the ear-piercing screams.

But all of the noises ceased once a tall man stepped out of the room, and shut the door behind him, turning it around and locking it tightly.

"-Excuse me. Where are you taking this child." the man asked, eyeing the two with his green peridot eyes.

Katyusha gasped and looked up at the male, but quickly looking down and bowing her head. "Oh, Hello.. D-Dr. Kirkland.. I was.. just taking Ivan back to his room.. Ah.. I just completed his last treatment for the day!" she turned her nervousness into a feigned cheerful mood. Trying her best to avoid the fact that she had just caught this boy trying to escape for the 4th time.

"Hmph..-" Arthur's eyes viewed the Russian teen, from his barefeet to his un-combed hair. Squinting in contemplation at the boy for a short moment before, opening his mouth to speak. "As much as I would love to believe such a beautiful lass as yourself.. I know you have a heart, a heart for these patients and a heart for this boy." he furrowed his eyebrows and stepped closer to the both of them, but closer to Yekaterina. "Tell me, Katyusha..-" he said as his gazed shifted towards her breasts. "Tell me the truth.. -I know you are lying to me.. Because I recently checked the scheduele for the patients under the age of 18, and I did not.. see any treatments for this time for.. Ivan.." his eyes darted up to her beautiful teal ones.

By this time Nurse Katyusha was breaking out into a sweat, she absolutely despised Arthur. She could kill him if she had the chance.. but. He was her boss after all. It was strange, Dr. Kirkland always had a way with telling if someone was lying to him or not..

"You've become quiet." he stated, immediately pushing her up against the nearby wall.

Yeka gasped at the abrupt contact, and quickly letting go of Ivan's hand. Trying her best to look away from the evil Brittish male.

"I know of this boy's past. And I also know his recorded attempts of sneaking out." Arthur growled, moving his hand up to the nurse's neck and beginning to put hostile pressure on it. The blonde nurse gasped as she reached up to the man's hands, trying to pry them off, but not wining the fight. "P-Please.. Leave him alone.. He-...He didn't...-do.. anything..-w-wrong.." she managed to strain out.

Meanwhile, Ivan took a few small steps back, watching the scene unfold in front of him. He started to huff and growl silently. That sinister doctor was hurting Nurse Katyusha. And all she was trying to do was help him. She kept Ivan's secret, and it was costing her life.

"I know.. He tried to escape again didn't he! DIDN'T HE?" Arthur snarled and tightened his grip on her throat harshly. Yekaterina's vision was becoming blurry and dark, as her breathing slowed immensly.

"L-Leave her alone.." Ivan muttered, looking to the floor and clenching his fists, shaking in anger.

"What? What did you say, boy?" the man looked over to Ivan and noticed his rage, but not concerned, he only laughed. "I can do what I please!" Arthur snickered.

"I said.. TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ivan stated again, but this time he meant it, he was not going to cower anymore. He hated this abuse.

A murky violet color started to cloud Ivan's eyes as his body became more agitated and boiling with anger. His teeth started to turn sharp and pointed in appearance. Sharp enough to rip through a human skull in just one bite. But something was different.. his toungue took on a forked shape this time. All Arthur could do was watch in amazment as he started to become worried. "This child.." he muttered, slowly letting go of Yekaterina as she slipped to the ground, not moving.

The Russian widened his eyes as he saw the only mother-figure he had ever trusted fall to the floor, lifelessly. Suddenly, pitch black raven-like wings shot out of his back, swaying to get into a form that exposed each of the feathery wings, and slowly flaping in and out, with each sway, dark smoke spread across the atmosphere, around the boy. Used to the pain the wings caused him, he raised his head, and looked at the doctor, straight in the eyes, with as much hate and vengance as he could muster.

Arthur turned and looked back at Ivan unafraid and smirked. "You think you can take me on..? A demon like yourself.." he chuckled. "Curiouser and curiouser.." he added. "I think I can use you on one of my experiments.." the man said.

But Ivan snarled back at him, he would never accept that.

Though in an instant the teen could not see. It was dark. Pitch black. He felt as if he was just knocked out. But how?


	3. Learning

Everything was shadowy and grainy.. Much like television static. Ivan felt like he was in a wintry area... He had absolutely no clue where he was, but it was oddly familiar in a way. The noise and enviroment of the surroundings were very faint and unclear, all that could be heard was barely hearable voices.

Then all of a sudden. Ivan had woken up. His hearing and perception of the area was so blurred he couldn't tell what was happening for at least five minutes. Just like he had been drugged or something. Slowly coming to his senses he weakly sat up, grasping at the.. metallic-like ground. But was it ground? It didn't feel very stable..

Trying to stand up he lightly brushed his head up against multiple metal bars above him, causing him to fall back down to an uncomfortable sitting position. Ivan shook his head and brought his hands up to rub at his eyes. Quickly noticing that there was some kind of latch in front of him... Wait. He was in a cage! The moment he realized he was jailed up in a extremely small confinement he started to feel slightly claustrophobic, like a cooped up wild animal. Ivan's pale violet eyes glanced around, curiously. But at that same moment, it came to the Russian's attention that there was another cage to the right of him. It held another patient.. wait.. was that another patient? Or.. -"ARGHHH!" a gruff but still young-sounding shreik came from that very side. A humanoid pressed their mouth up against the bars and made a chomping motion. Teeth very sharp, but also extremely corroded. A rotted hand stretched out from the cage and swiped around a bit, as if trying to get ahold of Ivan.

The silver-haired boy jumped back, as much as he could being inside that small place, with a sharp gasp. What was that? After a few moments Ivan calmed down, and squinted his eyes, moving his head in closer, but very slightly, just to take a better look. The creature had blue eyes and blond hair. Looked familiar.. but did it..? The eyebrows.. they were thick like... Dr. Kirkland's.. "I've seen you before..-" Ivan whispered very faintly. But the being didn't seem to understand speech, he just kept growling and biting the cage's bars.

"Y-..You..h-ha-ve.." a low stuttered voice whispered from the opposite cage, on the left. Making Ivan gasp and turn around. "What? Who are you?" the boy yelped.

The humanoid reached his hand out and pointed to that cage, which held the hostile creature. "Th...That.. w-was.. P..Pet..Peter..." the voice managed to say. The Russian looked back at the biting-humanoid and quickly identified it. That was Peter.. Peter Kirkland. He is Dr. Kirkland's nephew.. but.. what is he doing in such a place like this? and why is he acting in this manner? Was he finally diagnosed with an incurable mental disease and sent here? Being related to Dr. Kirkland.. it wasn't a big surprise. Ivan turned his gaze back to the other cage. "And who are you.. also.. what.. are you..and what has become of Peter..?" he said shakily.

The individual moved closer to the side of the cage, closer to Ivan to reveal his identity. His face was slowly exposed as he moved out of the shadows. The male had azure eyes and sandy blond hair, with a familiar cow-lick sticking out in the front. He formed a slight smile as best as he could.

Ivan stared in amazement but he was also petrified by what he was witnessing. It..It was Alfred! He remembered Alfred from when he used to bunk with him in the same room before he was forced to move out. But he didn't look anything like he did before.. His face was pale and life-less.. and looked like it had been rotting.. much like.. Peter.. but. If he was the same type of creature.. why was Alfred more responsive? Why was Alfred not trying to constantly eat him?

"Wh-What happened..?" Ivan moved closer to the side of the cage Alfred was by, still scanning the humanoid's body.

"T...Tes..ting.." the blond replied with a frown.

"Testing? What kind of testing.."Ivan asked another question, insisting he'd be enlightened on the whole thing. But in that same instance. The labratory door was thrown open.

"I'm back~!" a sadistic sing-song voice chirped. They knew it. It was Dr. Kirkland's evil voice.

"Oh~ Ivan, I see you're finally awake.. I hope the others didn't wake you...~" He chuckled and closed the door behind him. Moving forward to his large lab station.

The Russian cringed at the man's happy tone. It was horrible, how could he do this to the patients..?

"You've been sleeping for so long! About an hour at most.." he mentioned, looking over his shoulder in Ivan's direction.

The trapped silver-haired boy scowled at the man as they made eye-contact, but saying nothing. Keeping everything inside as he was starting to boil with anger.

_'Why did he do this to them? to us? Did we really deserve this treatment?' _Ivan thought.

The tall blond male had been washing his hands, then putting surgical gloves on them. He walked along the tiled floor and took a close look at Peter's cage. "Hmm.. It seems like this one didn't react to the test as good as Alfred did.." he shook his head and sighed in disapointment.

_'-This one? Peter was his nephew! Now he's just. THIS ONE?' _Ivan started to breathe in and out, heavily.

The altered-Alfred switched his gaze up at the boy, noticing how mad he was becoming. Alfred remembered when he used to share the same room with this strange Russian. They were always fighting over which side of the room was their's, always making sure that no one ever crossed over to the others' side. Just being territorial little boys. Until Alfred had to leave. Ivan had no idea why his friend had to move. See. _His friend. _Ivan especially missed Alfred, but he just never wanted to admit it.

Maybe this was the time they helped each other out. Help each other.. get out of this hell.

The crazed doctor then moved from Peter's cage to Ivan's. Lowering his eyes and glaring at the silver-haired teen. "Don't worry. You'll be next." he said with a slow appearing smirk.

The American narrowed his eyes, staring at the lock in front of him. Such a primitive thing. '_It's like, Arthur thinks we are animals and we don't know how to open a lock from the front..'_ Al scoffed silently.

Ivan glared back at the Brittish male, as those green eyes turned away from him.

The doctor was distracted with preparing a medical syringe and testing it at the labratory desk.

Alfred reached his hand through the metal bars, fiddling at the latch, trying to be as quiet as possible. Though it was very hard for Alfred to move his fingers in a way to unlock the latch. Due to recent testing, he has suffered from some minor brain damage. What he had become now, was irreversable. Dr. Kirkland had made him into a monster, a creature of the undead. All from his black magic. But for Peter, the spell had affected him in a horrible way, were it damaged his entire mind, body and soul. He was no longer the cheerful, optimistic boy he'd always been. Now he was a mindless _zombie. _

Although it was difficult, the lock finally clicked and was released. It was loud enough for Arthur to hear. Which he did. The blond male turned around quickly and noticed Alfred had unlocked the latch. His expression looked extremely surprised and worried. But that look only made Alfred smirk as he shoved the cage door open, and sprung out. He landed perfectly on his feet, kind of like a cat.

Arthur had no time at all to react to the situation, knowing that Alfred was different. Alfred was a voodo zombie.. he was way more stronger than any of the other patients. The tall blond male quickly backed up against the wall, in shock. "B-..Bad Idea.." the undead teen chuckled as his smirk became wider. Moving swiftly, he darted to the doctor's location, grabbing the older male's arm and tugging it, harshly closer to him. Alfred licked his lips before biting down hard on Arthur's arm. The tall blond made a sudden loud scream and gasp as his eyes widened, looking down to the boy, but to stunned to even move. Alfred was looking straight up into the weak doctor's eyes, every second. Wanting to see the soul leave his useless body. But just a bite to the arm, wouldn't kill him that fast. The undead American gasped as his teeth let go of the arm, thick coppery blood dripping out of Alfred's mouth as he backed away. No. He had to go for a fatal bite this time. A bite to the jugular seemed fair enough. Since Alfred was new at this, he really didn't understand his power yet.

Meanwhile Ivan watched in fear. Millions of questions invaded his mind. Alfred was a strong creature? What if he comes for me next? What if he just leaves me locked in this cage? Is he on my side? or is he just doing this for revenge? The demon boy sighed shakily as all he could do at the moment was watch in horror and wait.

Alfred growled as he swiftly moved for his next attack. The neck. He bit down even harder, with much more force than the first bite, you could even hear bone crushing in that same chomp. The bite was traumatizing for Dr. Kirkland as his knees bucked forward and he slowly slid down the wall, letting out hoarse, frail screams. Alfred was slowly injecting Arthur with a poisonus venom that made the doctor's eyes turn a pasty white as he was slowly lowered to the floor. The undead teen closed his eyes as it was tiring him out, then pulling away quickly. Watching Arthur fall to the ground, dead.

Taking a few short breaths as he wiped the blood off his chin, Alfred turned his gaze over to the frightened Ivan.

"..I-.. I'm stronger than you think.." The undead teen chuckled, walking over to Ivan's cage and unlocking it with a swift movement. "The.. The testing.. has ruined me.. but.. I can recover.." he whispered in a low tone as he slowly opened the cage door, making eye-contact with Ivan.

The silver-haired Russian looked at him, for what seemed like an hour. Was this really the Alfred he used to know? Ivan hesitantly crawled forward, still unsure of what just happened and trying to process it all.

"C'mon.. I wont bite you.." the blond laughed softly, grabbing the others arm and helping him out of the cage. _'Alfred's hands, are so cold..' _Ivan thought. But closing his eyes he got up and brushed himself off. "I see.. But know can you tell me what is going on..?" he asked looking over at the undead boy, uneasily.

"Okay.. Listen up.. and .. we gotta move.." he replied, grabbing Ivan's arm and pulling him along to the door.

"I know how to get us out of here.. It may seem impossible at first.. but we just have to manage." Alfred whispered as he pryed opened the heavy metal door, and slipped past it. Looking back and waiting for Ivan.

"Alright.. What is it? I'm up for anything that'll help us get out of here..." the silver-haired boy said as he got past the door as well, following Alfred.

"First thing is.. We need to open the main doors right? And how.. do we do that..?" Alfred asked as he swiftly ran across the hallway, Ivan following short behind.

"A key?" the Russian boy replied.

"Exactly. A key. But there's more. We need to find this key right? It's hidden somwhere in this asylum. Just waiting for us. If we focus, we will find it." Alfred continued on, as he started to pant a little from all the running.

"Right. So how do we find it?" Ivan asked trying his best to catch up with the undead American boy.

"LIKE THIS! JUMP NOW!-" Alfred yelled as a large abnormal-looking portal opened up in front of them.

Ivan gasped and quickly followed Alfred's lead and jumped into the gateway. Not knowing where this would take him. Or what his purpose really was now. Everything was so confusing.

"...Simulation 1: A key that can unlock the future..." An extremely loud computerized voice sounded.

Black. Everything was black. Black and silent.


End file.
